Truth or Dare Online RE-UPLOAD
by Hail Rhapsody
Summary: Re-uploaded from the last story because of that Damn... whatever. Anyways, send your Truth or Dare in PM ONLY, I said IN PM, if you still send that thing in Review, I won't answer it. DISCONTINUED


**Azure: Okay, I have a good news for all Authors in Elsword FanFiction. You all can send your 'Truth or Dare' to main Elsword Characters including their classes, NPCs, OCs, and even to another Author. Oh well, send your ToD from now, or next day, or the day after tomorrow. Need an example? Check this out.**

**Elsword does not owned by Blazing Dark Hades or someone. Don't believe it if my sister was owned this game.**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer.**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Mastermind**

Elsword and the others were bored because didn't know what they will do after the demon invasion was over. "Ah this is boring. I can't doing anything right now." The red head knight groaned. "Yeah, you always like that every day." The purple haired mage retorted. "Did you know how much day passed after demon invasion?" he asked to the mage. "Um… six months." She counted.

But soon their conversation was interrupted by five weird figures breaking the door. "Hello everyone!" one of them greeted. "AAARGHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BREAK THE DOOR!" suddenly the black-haired taker screamed like a madman. "You can repair it later." Said the golden haired swordsman (If you know who is that). "Easy to talk," the green haired elf pause her word. "Hard to do." And she continued her word. The pink haired hunter snapped. "You guys are wrong about Jun." she looked at the swordsman that smirking. "Restoration." And the door was restored. "Oh, can I destroy it again?" said another green haired person who prepared his gauntlet. "After I crush your skull, brother." The swordsman said gloomily. "Forget about those weirdoes. Did you said bored?" he pointed to the redhead. "Yes." "Hmm… how about we play Truth or Dare?" "Hmm... seems interesting." Rena, the green haired elf said. "Okay, let's begin!"

All of them sitting on the floor, several of them are sitting at couch. "Lemme start it." Elsword, the red haired knight said. "Okay... Azure, Truth or Dare?" the boy named Azure looked at Elsword. "Hmm... Truth." "Do you like Arrow-chan3?" Azure's cheek is burned. "W-what? I don't like her. I'd like to treat her like my younger sister. Okay? Now Elsword, Truth or Dare?" "Truth!" Azure smirked. "Do you really like Aisha?" the purple haired mage, Aisha blushed. "No, I don't like her. I love her." Elsword said, grinning. While Aisha's face was redder. "Hehe... Chung, Truth or Dare?" he smiled. "Dare!" Azure smirked. "Play Devil May Cry 4 nonstop until Mission 20 was over." Azure handed his laptop. "With pleasure."

He take the laptop, and walked to his room. "Chung! Don't forget to save it for me!" Azure shouted. 'Got it!' he shouted back. "Hehe... thanks Chung. Alright, Jun." Azure looked at the swordsman named Jun. "Truth or Dare?" "I'd like to choose Truth." "If Aoi passed away, what are you like to do?" he tap his finger on his chin. "Waiting till the end is near." He said. Everyone is cooed. "Awwwwwwww!" "Alright, Aoi. Truth or Dare?" she didn't respond what Azure said. "Hey, A-O-I!" still don't get the response. "Well, let's skip it. Eve," Azure looked at white haired Nasod that didn't move from her place. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." She said calmly. "Go to Chung's room and say 'I Love You' to him." Azure grinned. She began to walk at Chung's room. But something was wrong. Eve was already say 'I Love You' to Chung, but then they heard several moan that come from Chung's room. "HEY, STOP THAT ALREADY! COME BACK HERE!" Azure shouted. Eve was walked downstairs, while Chung is stayed at front of his room. "What about my Dare?" he asked. "Just go inside and finish it."

The game continues. "Alright, Aisha." Elsword began to talk. "Truth or Dare?" she answered. "Dare!" "Make your breast larger like… Rena." She prepared her magic book, and searching what spell she use for her Dare. "Okay, here it is." And… POOOFFFFF! A smoke appeared in short time, and suddenly Aisha's breast was… LARGER! All boys, including Add (you don't believe it) are got a blood spitted out from their nose. "I'm very proud at you Aisha. I'm very proud." Elsword then dying peaceful. "Elsword, don't leave me! I still want to spend more time with you!" Aisha was hugging Elsword tighter, make Elsword dying faster. The rest of them begin to laughed, seeing Elsword knocked out because of Aisha. "Woops… looks like the spell is permanent." And… Elsword is Rest in Peace. "It… can't be larger than Ara's." Add whined.

**Azure: How 'bout that? Oh well, the 'Truth or Dare Online' is started! Oh, send the Truth or Dare in PM Only because... well, i've already alerted.  
**


End file.
